We Found Love in a Hopeless Place
by NSFW Foxy
Summary: This is a story about Jinx, Ekko and Jayce. It's about hurt, love, sex and finding out you don't know what you have until its gone.
1. He used to be here

**Welcome guys. I made this up while I was drunk and took hold of it when I was sober and have been poking out what I am looking for in it. I can't promise it is good compared to the long running FNAF one I had lots of time and it wasn't a random ranting that I made into a workable story. However I think that its a fairly good story since there's nothing else I have found like it. So I hope you guys enjoy it.**

 **I don't own league of legends**

 _I met him, I met him in a place that now feels like a dream._ Jinx stood in an empty room, only liter seemed to occupy the space. She looked at the dusty old curtain as she remembered the first time she met him. A young child, big yellow eyes and a tuft of white hair. She calmed his crying and he became her first friend in the slums. She had been only 13 and the time and the boy no older than 9. She pulled it back almost expecting him to be sitting there waiting for her like he did so long ago. _"Jinx! You came!"_ She gasped at the memory of his smiling face. She shook her head and looked to where his work bench used to be. All his things were gone, almost like he had never been here at all. Another memory flashed to mind, _"Look what I made! This will solve all our problems. One pull and you can fix any mistake."_ She hiccuped back a sob. Jinx growled through her tears and punched the wall causing a huge crack in it. She fell to her knees dragging her fingers down it. He was always here, where could he have gone?

~3 years earlier~

Piltover's loose cannon had struck again, leaving vandalized animals to run through the streets causing accidents and general mayhem. Jinx was pretty proud of herself as the 16 year old flew from roof top to rooftop staying well ahead of the Piltover police force. They would have to do better than that to catch her. She ducked down and slid under Caitlyn's blade bullet as she moved like she really could fly. Light as a feather even when carrying a full arsenal of bullets and missiles, she blew up a building in her way with her personalized rocket launcher named Pow Pow. She giggled before she saw a familiar face running next to her. The flash of white hair making her smile.

"Didn't think you would show, ya chicken." She laughed as she hopped over Vi jumping off her mechanical fists knocking the pink haired vixen off balance and into Caitlyn.

Ekko smirked as he examined the scene before him. Building's growing more and more damaged from the stray bullets and rocket's Jinx had been throwing. The light burning of the city streets made the youth smile, he was more than 4 years younger than the perky blue haired girl who ran beside him. As he day dreamed he realized he lost sight of Jinx. He skidded to a halt and looked back. "Jinx?"

Then someone hits him in the back of the neck and the world fades to black.

Ekko wakes up on the rooftop from what he can only assume is hours later. The sun has fallen just above the horizon. It was noon only a moment ago. He reached back to set his z drive back to before he was hit to find the glass shattered. He gasped taking it off to look at it. It had lost its place; he would need to repair it to find out where she went if it would work at all. Ekko called out for her only to hear the cry of a far off police cruiser in the distance.

Jinx~

She didn't remember much, one second she was running with her young friend Ekko and the next something grabbed her ankle and took it out from under her. She didn't even remember hitting the ground before and electric shock knocked her out. Jinx groaned as she tried to open her eyes. She couldn't move, she tried to turn her head but it was strapped in to some sort of device. She tried to feel what it was but her arms were tied too. When she managed to peek out she was faced with a harsh light.

"Where…. Where am I?" She moaned.

"Oh good you're awake." A voice chirped up, it sounded like it was through an old fashion radio.

She peeked a pink eye open to look at who was speaking. A man wearing a mask was standing over her with a black leather apron on. She opened her eyes to get a better look at him. _What the hell?_ She yanked at her restraints and grunted to his amusement.

"Now, now my dear, there will be none of that or I will be forced to correct you." He tapped a device on the steel table.

Jinx managed to wiggle her head a bit more to be able to aim at his face as he drew near. "Let me go ya freak!" She punctuated it with spitting in his face.

Victor chuckled, "And I had such high hopes for you." He hit a red button which caused the table to deliver an electric shock through Jinx.

Days maybe weeks went by as Victor tried to improve upon her. He replaced her eyes with robotic ones, painful and taking time to heal which he taunted her through the process, telling her how much better everything would be living here with him. Jinx lost track of the months maybe it had turned to years. Most nights she would just cry, her new robotic eyes glowed and forced her to see even with her eyes closed. She cried out for him, after she was beginning to lose her mind. "K…Kill me. I WOULD RATHER DIE THEN KEEP BEING YOUR PLAY THING!"

She could hear him laugh, she hated that laugh. Sometimes his cruelty knew no bounds and he would force her to listen to him laugh on repeat. She couldn't take it anymore, just when she thought about biting her own tongue off, she heard a commotion from outside her room. She could feel the rumble of explosions and heard Viktor call out to find out who was there. He was met with a rather solid thump as the door was blown off the hinges. Viktor slumped to the floor as she began to hyperventilate.

A man stepped through the debris of the wall, young looking but strongly built. He had a look of pure determination, his eyes softened as he saw her, as he turned his pity for her into rage at Viktor. The battle continued through the building for some time after. Before the man returned, he smiled at her, Jinx blushed and closed her eyes. The man was wearing a blue and red outfit, trimmed in white fur, his clothes adorned with golden colored gears and a large hammer strapped to his back.

"Are you alright?" He asked as he undid her bindings.

Jinx had such an overwhelming feeling of relief she passed out.

Jayce pulled her off the table and carried her out the building, she was the only survivor of the raid on Viktor's lab, so many people… Jayce pulled this poor girl close, she was exhausted, underfed with seared off blue hair. She had white pale skin and dark circles under her eyes. Jayce carried her all the way out and to a safe place for her to rest, Viktor had escaped and Jayce needed to find a way to bring him to justice.

She woke up staring at an unfamiliar ceiling. She snapped up screaming thinking she was still at Viktor's and this was another one of his horrible games. A young man fell off his chair as he was startled awake. He tripped over several blankets as he tried to get to her side. "Hey… Hey shhhh, it's ok." He put a hand on her shoulder. Jinx grabbed a near by book and swung it at him as she tried to get up and fell from her legs being so weak.

"Don't touch me, I -ahh" She tripped over her loose shoes and the man caught her arm to pull her to him.

His arms enveloped her pulling her close. She struggled weakly against him, her hands feeling his strong chest and her mind remembering herself being saved. She looked up expecting to see the handsome stranger, but instead it was an olive skinned boy with white paint on his face. He looked familiar but she wasn't sure where she had seen him before.

The boy tilted her chin up to make her look at him. His soft yellow eyes holding hers for a moment, he ducked his head down to just stop before her lips. He smirked as he kissed her holding her tightly. Jinx blushed from the heat of his passion but pushed him away. As he broke away from her a deep hurt filled his eyes.

"Jinx… it's me." He begged her to remember, touching her hair a bit. It had finally started to grow in again.

She took a tentative step back before she looked him over again. "I…I don't know you."

The boy frowned and looked at himself. "I suppose… it's been a long time… even more so for me. I didn't think I looked that much older though." The boy ruffled his white hair for a moment and wiped off his white paint, "it's me…Ekko." He smiled.

Jinx was stunned. How could this be? She walked up to him touching his face, he could be her age if not older. Though it had been a long time since she had seen herself, she touched her own face not sure what to think. He laughed breaking her train of thought.

"It's my Z drive, I perfected it while I searched for you… You… were gone for months. I feared the worst." He took a few cautious steps toward her, like if he touched her she would disappear.

Jinx took a step back from him. Confusion contorted her face. "But… then who saved me?"

She blushed at the thought of him, his strong arms holding her to his body, making her feel so safe. She blushed at Ekko hoping he couldn't read her like he used to. She couldn't keep secrets from him, but now, she didn't know the young man standing in front of her.

Ekko's eyebrows furrowed. He sighed and pulled up a picture of him for her from a flyer. "Piltover's professional vigilante. Take down one bad guy and they practically give him the key to the city." Ekko gave her the paper. "While they have lavished parties about how successful they think they are here in Zaun it's still a heap. They didn't clean up any of Viktor's mess down here…"

Jinx couldn't hear him anymore. She was entranced by her savior. He was even more heroic that she remembered in the photo. She put a hand to her face, a smile curling up the corners of her mouth. She could almost smell his cologne. She was snapped out of it when Ekko took the paper back.

He glared, "You didn't hear a word I said, did you?"

"What was his name?" She confirmed.

"Jayce." Ekko spat.

"Jayce…" She repeated but her voice full of calm and near happiness.

Ekko put a hand on her shoulder. "Look, I'm not just saying this because I l—I… I don't want to lose you again… He's bad news. Please… Jinx, stay with me." He moved closer to her, his hand running up her thigh as he put his head on her shoulder.

Stubble brushed her skin as she looked at Ekko, he had certainly grown, he was handsome and well groomed. She didn't know how to feel about him anymore. And now with herself heated up she shivered. Viktor had trained her in many ways during her captivity. She bit her lip, feeling dirty and angry her body was reacting. She wanted control back.

Ekko, thought she was allowing him to continue. He gently kissed her neck as he just felt along her skin, it was still unbelievably soft. He shivered having dreamed of finding her, finding her wanting him, being able to have her like this. All his, Ekko couldn't believe it would finally happen. He had worked and waited all this time. As he brought his lips to hers he realized it. She was crying, an angry scowl on her face and tears silently falling as she made no motion for him to stop.

He wiped her tears feeling her flinch. "Jinx… I'm so sorry… I… I didn't mean to…" He pulled her into his lap. The frail girl shivering into the comfort of his embrace, he stroked her hair and let her cry.

A few months of living together later~

Jinx has grown back to her agile strong head strong self. She was trying her damndest to get the hero of Piltover to notice her. She drew graffiti of him on buildings before torching a heart around it. She and Ekko had been causing a ruckus all around Piltover. Working together to avoid the police as well as their old friends Caitlyn and Vi. Upon returning to their hide out with the stolen parts they needed to repair and customize their weapons Ekko stopped Jinx. He was blushing as he held her arm.

"Jinx…" He pulled her to him. She didn't stop him as she had done in the past. Ekko did this seemingly every day. He would try and convince her that she should stay with him. "He's not coming." He whispered.

Jinx felt tears well up in her eyes. She punched him in the chest, it was meant to be hard, but the pain she felt over that fact made her weaken. "Please… Let me… Let me make it better." He caught her chin in his fingers. He hesitated feeling nervous as she finished the gap between them.

NSFW WARNING

"Just.. for tonight." She breathed feeling herself grow hot. She had seen him today, her Adonis, her unobtainable good boy. She kissed Ekko lightly as he shuddered. She felt guilty, she didn't love Ekko, but he loved her so much.

Ekko shivered as she returned his affections. Though, he wasn't stupid. He knew it wouldn't be him she thought about. Ekko paused for a moment, he wondered if it was worth it. He took a deep breath as he pretended that she wanted him half as much as he wanted her. He grabbed her hips pulling her to him; He lifted her in the air as she wrapped her legs around his waist. Ekko was strong enough to carry her to their bed. He sat her on the edge and removed all her weapon's gear as she removed his Z drive.

His kisses increased with speed as his need grew. Jinx moaned as he pushed her against the bed and his lips found her abdomen. He was kissing her belly as he worked to remove her belt. She blushed trying to imagine what it would be like to be with him, with Jayce, Piltover's golden boy sleeping with the loose cannon. She moaned at the very thought as Ekko bit her hip bone lightly running his teeth on her skin.

He removed her pants in a gently and sensual motion. His hands worshipping her skin as they moved all the way down to her boots and back up to take hold of her hips. He kissed her inner thigh making her shudder and moan. He followed it down to where she met and a light blue tuft of hair was waiting for him. He took in hear scent having waited for this for years he wanted to enjoy every second. He gave her a taste and the sound she made could have made him release at that moment. Ekko groaned at the heat she was giving off. He pushed her leg up over his shoulder as he took her hips in his hands.

Jinx bucked her hips into Ekko's nose as he began to feast on her juicy pussy. She pulled at her hair as her body shivered. He was so good, the way he moved felt like he was truly enjoying just being this close. It wasn't aa chore, it was for her. She arched her back feeling a heat fill her belly she managed to sit up and she ran her fingers in his soft white hair. She moaned grinding forward holding his head in place. She shuddered as he moaned loudly into her sex. She came covering his cheeks with her sex and crying out 'his' name. Ekko tried not to hear it as he shuddered. She was breathing heavily against the bed when she was picked up and tossed on to it further.

Ekko was still hard with his need for her. [i]It'll only happen once. She'll call my name after this.[/i] He growled after removing his pants and climbing over top of her. She blushed looking up at him, she wasn't able to meet his eye. She blushed as he pushed her top to the sides. Her small breasts perking up to the cool air, he didn't need much motivation to get going again as he massaged her breast for a moment before taking it in his mouth.

Jinx fingers ran through his soft white hair. His facial hair pricked against her skin, it felt like the perfect amount of roughness for her as she felt him move his chin. He nipped her skin causing her to quiver as a breathy sigh escaped her lips.

He was pressing at her entrance. She put her legs around him and smiled as he looked up. The surprise on his face making him look younger. She pulled him up by his hair to make him kiss her as he entered her sex. Ekko shuddered and moaned loudly as he was enveloped by her heat. He shivered trying not to cum, it was better than anything he had ever hoped for. He kissed her roughly as he began to work himself in and out of her. She moaned digging her nails into his shoulders. Ekko broke away from the kiss as his eyes nearly rolled in the back of his head from how bad he had wanted her. He pumped faster into her as she cried out. Ekko could feel his body tensing, he held her shoulders as he pumped harder into her sex. He moaned her name as he got close, she closed her eyes. Her voice was shaky as she begged for more, then she yelled 'his' name again. It was bittersweet, he had her and she was willing to let him in but in the end she still just wanted him.

 **Let me know what you guys think, I might finish it but I might not who knows.**


	2. You be the Hero, I'll be the Princess

**Looks like I made another chapter. I hope you guys enjoy.**

 **I don't own League of Legends.**

Ekko dreamed of what would come next, they had taken a step that Ekko feared most. He let her in, and she let him in, he feared she would run, he reached out across the bed for her. Ekko wakes up to a lonely bed. She finally left him. He quietly called her name, he could be wrong. He slipped on his boxers as he got up to search his small home. Her weapons, clothes, even her spare parts were gone. Ekko leaned into a doorway his head swimming. He choked back a noise as his legs went out from under him. He slid to the floor his hands balled into fists, Ekko finally let the tears fall. He knew it was always coming, but he had let himself hope after last night, that she would stay. He covered his eyes as he actually began to cry. He spent so long, searching for her, praying she was still alive somewhere, did she have any idea how long he searched? She was only gone for 9 months but it was 5 years for him. When he composed himself he wobbly got up and sat in his kitchen staring at the empty chair across from him as he felt so numb. How could she do this? Silent tears fell from his golden eyes.

~Jinx~

Jinx was going to cause the biggest trouble she could think of, she would find Viktor and lead him to town to call out Jayce. The only thing is, once she found Viktor, her abuse and fear came roaring back. Jinx was frozen as she lead a small army of robots damaged and rigged to blow into his lab. She couldn't move, she didn't even know if he was there. The robots grinded to a halt waiting for her to open the door. She growled and shot it off the hinges. The door fell open and the bots poured into the building. She could feel the tears falling from her face, this was a horrible plan. She turned to leave, she couldn't do it, even if it meant meeting Jayce. She thought about Ekko, she didn't even say thank you. She took a few steps before the explosions went off. It was much bigger than she expected knocking her several feet backwards as the flames licked toward the sky.

Jinx rubbed her cheek feeling blood on it; she had gotten cut by flying debris. She looked up to see Viktor standing in front of her. The blood drained from her face as she looked up into those lifeless eyes.

"I knew you would come crawling back." He laughed seeing the fear in her eyes.

"I didn't come back you sick fuck!" She growled her fear being replaced with a need of vengeance.

"Well then… you must have come to kill me." He chuckled amused at the prospect.

Jinx revved fishbones and launched several rockets while he expertly dodged them. She shot a bolt of electricity at him as it made contact and seemed to short him out. His gears ground as she gasped. Viktor shot her with a laser beam that she rolled to get out of the way.

Suddenly a blue light shot and knocked Viktor into the snow. She looked at her own gun having never seen such an attack before, when suddenly there he was. She blushed a deep red seeing him so close. She was so entranced she didn't see Viktor get back up and he shot a gravity field around her knocking her to the ground on the rough edged device. She screamed out in pain as it seemed to trigger something in her white knight.

He suddenly unleashed a barrage of attacks on Viktor knocking him out and hand cuffing all three hands before Jayce went to check on Jinx.

"Are, are you harmed?" He offered a hand to her.

"N..no I don't…" She suddenly dropped to her knees.

"Miss?" He caught her before she could hit the ground.

"I guess I'm a little weak in the knees. Heh." She smiled.

"That's alright, I get that a lot." He laughed trying to make her feel better.

She snorted a giggle. And he returned her smile. "Do you have anywhere to stay tonight? I want to make sure a medic sees some of these wounds." He rubbed some of the blood off her forehead.

Jinx practically melted. "Could I… stay with you?" She blushed deeply.

Jayce hesitated, he couldn't take advantage of this woman, sure she was more than willing but he didn't want to make her do something she might regret.

"Please…" Jinx begged, she couldn't possibly let this chance slip away. She pulled at his clothes drawing him to her as she could feel the heat of his skin. She knew the best way to his heart would be to have him care for her. She pretended to pass out in his arms.

"Miss?" Jayce caught her. He didn't feel like he really had a choice. She had helped in the capture of Viktor, it was the least he could do. He radioed the piltover police to pick up Viktor and take him to justice, while Jayce took this poor girl to the medic.

Jinx was surprised no one knew who she was, sure she went in disguise but she didn't even think it was a good one. Though her weapons were missing it was probably the reason that no one was panicking. Though even with short orange hair and a white dress how did no one recognize her? She was getting the last bandage on when the doctor let Jayce come in to see her.

"I couldn't find another place for you to rest so you will be coming with me for the night, in the morning we will find you somewhere to stay until you recover." Jayce awkwardly explained.

Jinx leaped off the table and into his arms. Surprised her caught her so as not to get himself knocked over. "ummmm, you're welcome?"

"I promise I won't be any trouble." She smiled ear to ear.

Upon arriving at Jayce's penthouse Jinx was given back her weapons.

"I know who you are." He said quietly.

"Oh good, that's a relief." She mocked.

"I know you're the loose cannon… Jinx… One night, then you will be free to go, for your assistance in helping me capture Viktor, this will be the only time I let you go…. Are we clear?" he didn't look at her.

"Oh… that." She looked at the floor standing behind him.

He was staring out the window looking out at the city. He felt a small pair of arms wrap around his waist and up his chest.

"What are you doing?" He didn't make a move to look at her.

"You… don't remember?" She sniffed.

"Remember what?" He turned to face her after pulling the curtains closed.

Jinx pulled off her wig and let her blue hair fall out of it. Messy but still that vibrant blue the day they met. She looked up at him hoping to see some memory from him.

"At Viktors…You…" Jinx blushed.

"From today?" He scratched his head a bit not sure why she was acting this way.

Jinx grew angry and went to his kitchen, Jayce followed not fully trusting her to be by herself.

"What are you?-!" He stopped seeing a knife in her hand as she held it over the flaming stove.

She took her hair and hacked it off with the heated blade making a seared pattern. "Do you remember me now?!" She growled.

Jayce looked at her the determination in her eyes quickly being replaced by fear and sadness. His eyes widened as he took a few steps forward. He was trying his hardest to remember but until he smelled her burnt hair he didn't realize the emaciated little girl he found in Viktor's lab was standing in front of him. Jayce touched her face looking her over. "I never knew what happened to you…"

She smiled dropping the knife. She made a slight tearful laugh.

"But… why did you want to stay with me… I mean, why now, -why?" He was cut off when she kissed him.

Jayce froze trying to process what had happened. He put his hands on her shoulders and pulled away. She was bright red from blushing. Jayce shuddered as she did look very pretty and he wouldn't lie that he admired her creativity and strength but, it was for all the wrong reasons.

"No… please. I- I need to… thank you." She lied, she just needed her hero, for all time, she never thought she would get to this point.

She kissed him again and his resolve began to weaken. "I, can't… we can't." She threw her arms around his neck and buried her face in his throat. She took a deep breath as Jayce stopped resisting her. He was just waiting his pulse pounding in her ears and his breath ragged.

She took a few tentative nips trying to coax him. Jayce shivered but managed to remove her arms.

"Look… I'm very." He cleared his throat. "I'm very flattered but… you're not in your right mind, and I feel like this isn't right. I mean you're a wanted criminal and I… I'm the dorky inventor." He blushed a little as she advanced toward him again.

Jayce was backed up into a wall as she cornered him. "No… Tonight…" She giggled. "Tonight, you're the hero, and I'm the princess." She pushed his coat off his shoulders.

Jayce dipped under her feeling his growing erection he couldn't really resist her teasing this way. He had to keep an eye on her. It was his responsibility, _just for the night,_ he thought. He tripped over his coffee table and landed on the couch. Jinx stood in front of him as he looked at her feet, her dress was pooled around her delicate feet. Jayce blushed following her body up to her face.

"I…" She stopped him with a finger to his lips.

"Shh… let me reward my hero." She smiled and removed his belt buckle.

Jayce could do nothing to stop her, she was an adult, and he was certain that she would sneak into his room and take him later if not now. He promised her safe haven for the night, so he couldn't call her off. Jayce shivered as she removed his member into the cool air of the evening.

 **NSFW**

He couldn't look at her as she took his cock in her mouth. She licked him all the way to his base moaning all the while. Jayce felt like he was going to die it felt so good. She was more than experienced, she sucked like it was a reward in itself. Jayce couldn't help himself bucking his hips a little as she increased speed. When she cupped his balls he couldn't take it anymore. He grabbed a handful of her hair and pushed her down deeper on his cock. He moaned loudly as she took him all the way in her throat. He released her and leaned back as she slowly came off his cock.

"That's not all hero." She smiled standing up and removing her panties.

Jayce looked away he was trying his best to remain in control, he wanted to have her in room of his home, have her yell his name at the top of her lungs, but the overwhelming feeling of taboo was holding him back. Jinx crawled into his lap and positioned herself over his throbbing cock. She smiled as she gently pressed her lips to his.

Jayce shivered as the last of his resolve melted away. He pulled her hips down over himself and felt her engulf him. He groaned into her mouth as she broke away to moan loudly. Jayce had her bra off in a matter of seconds as he massaged her small nipples. He bucked upwards into her body as he set to work on her neck. It was so much better than she could have imagined.

He picked her up holding her to his body and walked her to his room. It was decorated in deep reds, with white fur pillows and golden lamp fixtures. He put her on the bed taking a step back to remove his own clothes. Jayce smirked as she looked up at him her eyes exploring all of his body. He took her leg and put it over his shoulder spreading her in front of him. He pushed in while clutching her thin muscular leg.

Jayce and Jinx made love for hours before they both fell exhausted and sweating. Jinx rolled on her side and ran her hand down Jayce's chest.

"I love you…" She breathed and watched Jayce tense.

"Look… Jinx… I know this is in really bad taste… but… I don't." He was still panting.

"But.. we just!" She propped herself up looking down at him in disbelief.

"Hey, I told you it was a bad idea…I'm sorry, it was fun but… love… that's a strong word." He sat up.

Tears burned at the corners of her eyes. She couldn't believe it, her hero, was nothing more than a scumbag. She got up and started to put on her clothes.

"Jinx… I'm… I'm sorry. Look if you serve your time and get on the straight and narrow… maybe but… with you being a criminal it's a definite no. " He tried to defend his answer.

She growled through tears. "You son of a bitch! Never look for me again. I … I HATE YOU!" She choked and grabbed her weapons on her way out the door. She stood outside his apartment for a moment before letting herself sob.

She left Piltover headed for Zaun.

 **I hope you guys liked it, I think this one will just be a sexy sex chapter story thing. Anyway please review.**


End file.
